


my dear melancholy

by kathykwon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 93liners are sassy af, 93liners dissing each other, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Marketing Agency, Social Media, agency!AU, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathykwon/pseuds/kathykwon
Summary: a monsta x chatfic in which monsta x work together at a marketing agency called MX.Yoo The Goddess:rmb when he cried so hard in front of usbc Min said “the deadline is 10PM today”Chae Don’t Care:or when that annoying bitch from Coke saidthey want the first oneafter make the poor boy did abt like 20 draftsMinnie ~:yep yep that’s Sewoonso blah bloh long story short bc he leftwe’re gonna have a new designer TODAY!!!!!!





	1. we have a new designer

**Author's Note:**

> i srl don't know what i'm doing... i created a poll in my twitter about which hyungwonho au should i make and everyone voted for a marketing agency au so i thought uhm why not (also i'm working as a marketer right now so it's kinda fun writing it) 
> 
> it's supposed to be a twitter au BUT my whatsapp fake app crashed so many time and i gave up so yeah AO3 here we go~
> 
> i don't know how to be funny i'm sorry... my existence constantly consists of salt and sass (like our 93line) so pls bear with me... 
> 
> this fic has a LOT of swearing so uhm if u hate bad languages pls don't report me 
> 
> also English is not my first language so please tell me if there is any mistake. this is my first time posting a fic on AO3 and also my first fic for Monsta X~
> 
> thank you for reading <333 
> 
> -
> 
> their position in this fic:
> 
> Minhyuk: account  
> Kihyun: planner  
> Hyungwon: content
> 
> other will be updated in the next chapter!

**group chat: MXhoe**

 

**Minnie ~**

gurlssssssss

gurls where r yall hoe

SOS THIS IS EMERGENCY  

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

Minhyuk ffs it’s 9AM in the morning n I havent had my coffee yet

 

**Minnie ~**

wheres Wonnie

Wonnie

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

pls tell me this is not because Shownu said hi to you this morning

 

**Minnie ~**

omg Ki u’re such a loser

even tho HAHAAHAAA HE DID

but nOT the pOINT

 

**Chae Don’t Care**

wtf is happening

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

wow it’s 9AM and HW has no typo

who did the exorcism

 

**Chae Don’t Care**

it must be very convenient being that short 

constantly choked on air

 

**Minnie ~**

can yall SHUT UP?????

?????

ok everyone is here

so

rmb Sewoon?

 

**Chae Don’t Care**

that poor designer worked with me for The Body Shop’s campaign last month?

and like

quit right after?

yeah

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

rmb when he cried so hard in front of us

bc Min said “the deadline is 10PM today”

 

**Chae Don’t Care**

or when that annoying bitch from Coke said

they want the first logo

after make the poor boy did abt like 20 drafts

 

**Minnie ~**

yep yep that’s Sewoon

so blah bloh long story short bc he left

we’re gonna have a new designer TODAY!!!!!!

 

**Chae Don’t Care**

...

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

istg HW just said “pretend to be shooked” out loud

but like

SAME

ofc we’re gonna get a new designer

we are a fucking marketing agency what else

 

**Minnie ~**

sisTAH i havnt finished yET

omg can yall let me fucking live???

the point is

this one is SUPER HOT

like

ughhhhh Yunho level of hot

SUPER DUPER HOT

 

**Chae Don’t Care**

for u everyone is hot bitch

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

BIGBANG?

 

**Minnie ~**

T.O.P LEVEL OF HOT

 

**Chae Don’t Care**

stop the bs

there is no TOP level of hot gonna work in here

hot people dont come to this hell hole

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

did he fucking just

btw

Im curious

 

**Minnie ~**

because he is a top?

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

omg STFU you thristy hoe

it’s 9AM in the morning

 

**Minnie ~**

dont worry Ki

i wont tell Changkyun

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

how tf is he relevant

stop pairing me up with Changkyun

he is like

3 years younger than me ffs

there is no way in hell im dating someone younger than me

we barely talk with each other

stop saying that

 

**Chae Don’t Care**

wow Ki calm tf down

no need to make your confession here

it’s okay to have a crush

 

**Minnie ~**

lmao ikr

 

**Chae Don’t Care**

yeah i thought he’s heartless tbh

turns out there are still human feelings left in his soul

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

one more sentence and imma extent the PR part in the proposal for Monster

mean 20 sponsored articles

 

**Chae Don’t Care**

...

 

**Minnie ~**

oops look like someone is on her period

btw

back to our new favorite designer

 

**Chae Don’t Care**

who said he is my favorite...

 

**Minnie ~**

stfu Wonnie

saw him last week when he came here for the interview

totally your type

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

so our sahara dessert is finally about to get laid?

 

**Chae Don’t Care**

said the one who

**Yoo The Goddess**

proposal

**Chae Don’t Care**

fuck u

 

**Minnie ~**

ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

but im serious

totally your type Wonnie

super hot, seem sweet

with that black shirt and ripped jeans

a very tight one

ughhhhhhhhh

 

**Chae Don’t Care**

...

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

oh

I think he is here already

just saw Shownu with someone

wow he is bUFF

wow

 

**Chae Don’t Care**

where is Min

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

if u look at the front door instead of your phone

u will see Min already went to the new designer

...

he’s eyefucking him

fuck

he is about to come here to say hi

pls act like a normal human being we have a reputation to keep

 

**\----------------------**

 

**Minnie ~**

oh my god

OH MYYY FUCKING GODDDDD

AHDKJAGDKSAGKSGK

did yall see that

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

hate to admit

but

yeah lmao

he’s so obvious

 

**Minnie ~**

Wonnie

Wonnieeeeeeeee

 

**Chae Don’t Care**

whatever tf yall are abt to say

please shut up

 

**Minnie ~**

no Wonnie

our new designer is so WHIPPED for u

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

right lmao he went there and like

BOOM

he deadass stared at u for a straight 5 mins

obviously not in a straight way

 

**Minnie ~**

hahahaaaaaa IKR

Ki was like

uhm hi I’m Kihyun, planner

and he CHOKED

literally choked

that was awkward af hahaaaaa

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

it’s awkward because YOU laughed out loud Min

poor him

 

**Minnie ~**

but he’s so obvious lmao

we all know Wonnie is super pretty

like that one time that dude from Lipton tried to hit on him during the pitching

and instead of showing the ppt

he accidentally showed Wonnie’s pic he saved on his laptop

HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

okay Min that’s creepy

but  

yeah the new guy’s eyes screamed CHAE HYUNGWON

look like one of us is gonna get laid real soon

 

**Minnie ~**

right Wonnieeeeee~~~~

Wonie?

where is Wonnie???

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

not here

the phone is on his table

he just went out

or sprint out?

lmao 2 years of knowing him this is the first time i saw he run that fast

 

**Minnie ~**

oh

btw

see yall around lunch

and Ki

FOR FUCK’S SAKE WHERE IS THE PROPOSAL FOR GUCCI???

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

oops

gotta go

 

**\----------------------**

 

 **+82-03-0193-** xxxx

Hi

Hyungwon

 

 **+82-94-0115-** xxxx

who dis?

 

 **+82-03-0193-** xxxx

Hyungwon it’s me

 

 **+82-94-0115-** xxxx

ok where tf u get my number from?

delete it

 

 **+82-03-0193-** xxxx

the HR guy

his name is Gunhee?

He said that we’re gonna work together for the new project

and

actually

I want to talk to you

 

 **+82-94-0115-** xxxx

drop the bs

there is no need to talk

delete my number, I’ll tell Gunhee to switch it to another person

 

 **+82-03-0193-** xxxx

can you just listen to me for a minute

please?

 

 **+82-94-0115-** xxxx

like I said

delete my number

also

don’t tell anyone in this agency that we know each other

oh

*knew lmao

act like a stranger, don’t go near me

I’ve heard of enough bs for my lifetime

 

 **+82-03-0193-** xxxx

oh

ok.

just

please don’t tell Gunhee to switch

I dont want to cause too much trouble on my first day at work

I wont bother you I promise

 

 **+82-94-0115-** xxxx

will consider

now, pls fuck off.

 

save **+82-94-0115-xxxx** as **Hyungwon**   [Yes] [No]

save **+82-03-0193-xxxx** as **do not answer** [Yes] [No]

**\----------------------**

 

 

 


	2. the bermuda triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> down to the rabbit hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for all the love, kudo and comments! this is the chapter 2 for you! still a huge mess but i hope it will bring you some joy~ 
> 
> a big thank you for my dear @seoulfulnights for help me beta this chapter and being one of my greatest motivation! love you <3
> 
> hope u guy still with me in this jouney of embrassing myself fml 
> 
> enjoyy~

**Shownu**

hey man

how are things going

u good?

**Hoseok**

hey

yeah

everything’s going great so far

thank u man

**Shownu**

nah no need to thank me

It’s actually the opposite

we really need a designer asap

luckily u just got back home

**Hoseok**

haha yeah

what a coincidence

**Shownu**

how’s the office

u like it?

**Hoseok**

yeah ofc

everyone seems so nice

had a bit difficult about the policies n filling the contract

but overall everything is great

**Shownu**

im glad u okay

after that accident

**Hoseok**

dude...

why u remind me

now I feel like kms

it’s only the first day of work and I already embarrassed myself

**Shownu**

no no it’s not your fault

i can completely understand

i did that too

**Hoseok**

you did what???

**Shownu**

choked

out of nowhere

literally

because of them

**Hoseok**

them?

**Shownu**

yeah that 3 people u met in the blue room

**Hoseok**

Planning team?

**Shownu**

yep...

survival tips

stay away from them

get involved as little as possible

except for, you know, him

**Hoseok**

cmon dude

it’s not that bad

they seem so friendly tho

**Shownu**

Hoseok

believe me

...

did u ever see me exaggerating?

exactly

they aren’t called the bermuda triangle for nothing

**Hoseok**

...

enlighten me...

**Shownu**

um so

u already know their names

Minhyuk, Kihyun, and yeah

Hyungwon

Minhyuk is our account manager

any agency it always has THAT account manager 

who works with our client, gets the deal, keeps pushing everyone so that we can meet the deadline

so the account manager is usually

a bit annoying to everyone in the team

no one likes to be pushed, right?

but Minhyuk

uhm

he is

idk what to say

there is no such thing as saying no to him

you either say yes or you die

i dont know

never seen him get stressed because people don’t finish their job

he just

keeps everything running smoothly

and that’s scary

(for an agency)

**Hoseok**

he’s good tho

**Shownu**

yes he is famous in the industry

still dont know why he accepted my offer to work for me

**Hoseok**

maybe I kinda know why...

**Shownu**

next one is Kihyun

he’s our digital planner

that smol one

actually the best one in the game

every proposal he turned in is flawless

highest winning rate on pitching

his job won cannes lion last year

**Hoseok**

WOW

my mouth is like an O shape right now

**Shownu**

yep

but

beside working

Kihyun is...

idk

always yelling?

obsessed with cleaning and keeping everything in order

has his own color code for his powerpoint

I once saw him nagging Jooheon

(the boy in our creative team)

bc the poor boy submitted the demo to him without changing the name

Minhyuk said the file was named “final final demo fml”

and Jooheon said im sorry mom

literally

...

our creative team even said he’s doing dark magic stuff

...

about Kihyun maybe u should ask Changkyun haha that boy knows more

but like

stay away

for your safety

**Hoseok**

ok...

it’s my first day and I already feel frightened

**Shownu**

nah nah no need to worry

just preparing u for the worst that could happen

but they are nice!

as long as you are not the topic of their gossip

or their target...

**Hoseok**

haha it’s ok man

i get it!

btw

i dont think it could get worse than my last company

the one in LA i told u about last year

rmb?

**Shownu**

that one u worked with Tom Cruise for SEO stuff?

remove keywords from search engines thing?

**Hoseok**

yep

everyone in that agency is so competitive

i still dont know how they can stand each other

everyday at work is so stressful

istg they want to kill each other for real

and our boss

he is good at what he does

but he is an asshole

seriously  

**Shownu**

yeah it’s bad

sorry dude u had to go thru all that stuff

**Hoseok**

it’s okay now!

because of u

**Shownu**

nah

u know u got the job because u’re a talented designer

and im saying it not bc im your friend

but as your manager, and only based on your portfolio

**Hoseok**

ASFHAHJS

no homo but u make me blush so hard rn

**Shownu**

dude we’re full homo

but yeah

so how is the thing with Hyungwon?

have u two talked? 

**Hoseok**

no we haven’t

did text him tho

the result isn’t that positive hehe

**Shownu**

oh

sorry man

i should have told u about hyungwon working here first

**Hoseok**

its okay dw

btw

can i ask u something

pls dont tell anyone about me and Hyungwon

he doesn’t want anyone to know we know each other

**Shownu**

sure

btw

im about to go to Coke rn

new project and shit

tell me if u need anything

**Hoseok**

it’s okay dad im gonna do fineee

see ya later

**Shownu**

bye Hoseokie!

 

\------------------------------------ 

 

you has been added to group  **MX – creative team**

 

**#Gun**

hello my dudes

and Jooheon ~

 

**I.M**

why it’s always so unfair???

 

**#Gun**

stfu Changkyun life is unfair

also

since Sewoon quit

you’re back at being our maknae again

resPECK

 

**I.M**

my respect is only for decent human beings

 

**#Gun**

my fucking hell???

 

**Joohoney**

can yall STOP

...

i thought we’re here to greet the new guy?

 

**#Gun**

ah u rite hahaaa I forgot

yo

so

this is our new designer  **@Wonho**

he is gonna work with you guys and our planning team!

 

**Wonho**

hey guys ^^

I’m Wonho, 93

just got back here from the US

this is my first agency in Korea

please take care of me

 

**Joohoney**

heyyy hyung nice to meet you!

I’m Jooheon, in charge of music and video producer

 

**I.M**

hi I’m I.M, but u can call me Changkyun, music and video producer too

you were born in the US?

 

**Wonho**

nah, just for my study ^^

i lived in LA for 4 years

**I.M**

cool!

I used to live in Boston for 2 years too

yah i like hyung already!

every human in this place is a walking mess but it’s really fun too

i hope u enjoy working here

 

**#Gun**

i can’t believe the amount of disrespect

 

**I.M**

did i say especially the HR guy?

 

**#Gun**

...

**Wonho**

haha it’s okay!

thank u

i also produce music sometime

hopefully i can learn more from u guys

**Joohoney**

wow that’s lit

 

**I.M**

it’s 2018 already bro n.o say lit anymore

 

**#Gun**

if Jooheon say lit it’s fucking LIT

 

**I.M**

@Wonho hyung in the name of the creative team i’m so sorry for this gay mess

 

**Jooheon**

Im canceling my Netflix account

 

**I.M**

**@Wonho** actually Jooheon hyung is LIT bro check it out

 

**#Gun**

that’s not how they say it...

 

**I.M**

go away you uncultured bitch

 

**Jooheon**

im blocking both of you

btw

Wonho hyung

beside this job, we compose songs and rap too!

just a small unknown group

but if u want we can collab sometime

 

**Wonho**

ahh i’m not that professional tho

just composed some songs for myself

and actually haven’t sold any of them tho

 

**I.M**

we’re doing it for fun too hyung!

i’m looking forward to hear your songs UWU

 

**#Gun**

wtf he’s being all cute and shit

even UWU???

 

**I.M**

because Wonho hyung is nice and great

he deserved my UWU

 

**#Gun**

let’s see what Kihyun hyung says when I send him this screenshot

 

**Jooheon**

TOP 10 ANIME BETRAYALS

 

**Wonho**

oops

**#Gun**

10 minutes into the team and he already knew wassup

 

**I.M**

if Kihyun hyung hates me because of this

im gonna post every footages of Jooheon drunk dancing to Twice

and u **@#Gun** crying because of The Shape of Water

to our youtube channel

and soundcloud for audio only

 

**Wonho**

I cried watching that film too it’s such a touching movie

**#Gun**

HAHAHAHAAAAA

 

**I.M**

why does everyone HATE me this MUCH???

im leaving this group

BYE

...

 

**Wonho**

so

it’s always like this?

**#Gun**

deal with us hyung

believe me

this is way nicer than the bermuda triangle group

 

**Wonho**

i’ve heard of it

yeah

...

**Jooheon**

it’s okay hyung

i cant protect myself

but we trust your biceps and all of that muscle

 

**#Gun**

Showu hyung barely can do anything tho

 

**Jooheon**

you’re right

 

**Wonho**

...

**#Gun**

...

**#Jooheon**

...

we’re all doomed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooO~ what do u guy think? 
> 
> what is hyungwonho relationship?
> 
> which relationship is coming up next?
> 
> what's our 93liners are up to?
> 
> please tell me in the comments <3 i love reading those from u guys <3
> 
> thank u so much for your support! until next time ~ (which is super soooonnnn)


	3. of instagram and late night movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minhyuk and kihyun can't stop talking about wonho. hyungwon wasn't that excited. changkyun fucked up, as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello im back again with another chapter of 93liners roasting each other.

group chat **[MXhoe]**

 

**Minnie~**

yooooooooo

where are my favorite hoe at

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

why are u so damn loud

go annoy Shownu instead please

 

**Minnie~**

Ki

bro before hoe remember???

(but in my case my bros are my hoes WHAT SHOULD I DO omg)

actually huhu TT_____TT

Shownu didn’t respond to my text

what did I do wrong

does he hate me???

OMG

HE HATES ME

 

**Chae Don’t Care**

it’s 11PM ffs

maybe he’s already asleep

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

or maybe he does really hate u

like how the rest of the world should

 

**Chae Don’t Care**

isn’t this because Changkyun didn’t reply to your text too?

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

I fucking DARE him

and

btw

wth Changkyun again???

why r u bringing him into this

I told u we barely spoke we’re just normal friends

 

**Chae Don’t Care**

yeah yeah and Min doesn’t want Shownu’s dick

 

**Minnie~**

I DO!!!

 

**Chae Don’t Care**

see

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

I hate yall

 

**Minnie~**

aww

I love u too ~

but

back to the topic!!!

guess what your best detective in the world just found out???

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

It’s called stalker, not detective, Min

 

**Minnie~**

just because u suck doesn’t mean u can bs about others ok???

don’t underestimate my talent

i solved most of Now You See Me’s tricks even before they revealed the twist!!!

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

whatever u said

 

**Chae Don’t Care**

if u weren’t so angry all the time maybe your heigth could extend some more cm

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

WHEN DID U SEE ME BEING ANGRY???

 

**Chae Don’t Care**

I feel so sorry for the poor music producer boi ~

 

**Minnie~**

yeah…

but back to the topic (AGAIN)

soooooo

I just found out

tadaaaaaaa 

UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHghghghghghgGHGHGHGHHHH 

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

wow

a famous person we got here

 

**Minnie~**

IKR

look at his photos

this one

this one too

I'm sooooooooo PREGNANT 

and OMG he look incredible hot in RED HAIR??

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

wait

isn’t this one a bit familiar?

why I feel like I saw this place somewhere already?

 

**Minnie~**

same

maybe it’s a cafe we went together to?

there are 197397291 coffee shops like that in Seoul Ki

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

yeah

still

it looks oddly familiar to me

 

 **Minnie** ~

anw

LMAO THIS GUY LISTENS TO MONSTA X

Wonnieeeee he likes Monsta X!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

he has the newest album too!!!

where is Wonnie???

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

why r u so quiet today?

 

**Chae Don’t Care**

ah sorry

I’m a bit busy right now…

wow

haha

must be normal right?

Monsta X is famous these days tho

 

**Minnie~**

your reaction is so BORING WTH

remember when u found out Shownu likes Monsta X too

you forced him to binge watch all the X-ray with us

both season 1 and 2

…

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

and Deokspatch

and even Nimdle

THRICE

 

**Chae Don’t Care**

I’m not that easy ok?

not like im being a hoe for literally anyone who likes Monsta X

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

said the one with Grindr bio “only pm me if u like Monsta X”

 

**Chae Don’t Care**

stfu

don’t act like you didn’t go with that one dude we met in Zouk

just because the bar was playing “Hero”

and he lifted his shirt

 

**Minnie~**

and found out after that

it’s just a COINCIDENCE

HAHAHAHAHAHA

 

**Chae Don’t Care**

such a loser lmao

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

im???

can we focus on the main topic instead of attacking me???

 

**Chae Don’t Care**

what main topic

there is no main topic

roasting u is the main topic

and tbh

the best song of PIECE is Killin’ Me

that guy sucks

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

oh really

guess who has the fucking reCEIPT

 

 

**Minnie~**

lmao Wonnie

stop being a tsundere

and what’s “that guy”

his name is Wonho

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

Shin Wonho

S H I N  W O N H O

your future husband

 

**Chae Don’t Care**

do I look like I give any flying fucks about that guy’s name???

stop that Ki it’s not even funny

I’m a bit busy now so see yall tomorrow

bye

 

**Minnie~**

…

wow…

that was

…

 

**Yoo The Goddess**

did I murder all of his cats???

wtf just happened

?????????

 

\----------------------------------------

 

**Mainhoe 02**

Min

do u see what I see

 

**Mainhoe 01**

if it’s Changkyun’s half naked pic

then nope

 

**Mainhoe 02**

can u please be serious once???

this is so weird

I never saw Wonnie act this way

even when our clients sent us terrible feedbacks

 

**Mainhoe 01**

yeah rmb when Heineken sent me an email 2 pages font 12 long

just to complain about Wonnie’s writing style

he just re-wrote everything in their copy writer’s style

just to prove they suck

uGHHHHH

Wonnie is soooo cool

 

**Mainhoe 02**

yeah he is just a bitch who doesn’t know how to moderate his fuck distribution

but like

this aggressive  

it must be something with the new guy

 

**Mainhoe 01**

or he really wants to be alone?

like that guy is totally NOT his type

 

**Mainhoe 02**

Min

describe Wonho again

 

**Mainhoe 01**

handsome?

buff?

super buff?

looks so intimidating when he focuses on doing his job

but like actually a soft bun who smiles all the time?

Changkyun said that our office is haunted and he believed it right away?

cried while watching Finding Nemo with Jooheon?

OMG HE IS WONNIE’S TYPE

 

**Mainhoe 02**

the level of detail u told me about him actually scares me

but

yes, that’s the point

 

**Mainhoe 01**

told u I’m a Sherlock Lee

 

**Mainhoe 02**

don’t tell me u paid Gunhee to get those info

 

**Mainhoe 01**

nope

not at all

just 5 baby photos of Jooheon  

got it from his mom

 

**Mainhoe 02**

how the hell you

actually

nevermind

I don’t wanna know

 

**Mainhoe 01**

Kiiiiiii~~

I know u love me!!!

but

im worried about Wonnie too~~

he acted so differently lately whenever we brought up wonho’s name

 

**Mainhoe 02**

Changkyun said that Wonho is asking about Wonnie too?

 

**Mainhoe 01**

“why u say that about Changkyun omg we don’t even talk to each other”

 

**Mainhoe 02**

im telling Shownu u have a video of him dancing to Lee Hyori’s bad girl

 

**Mainhoe 01**

it’s on YOUTUBE Ki everyone can see that

 

**Mainhoe 02**

it’s an UNLISTED link on Youtube

 

**Mainhoe 01**

fineeeeeeeeeeeee

you ugly

but

we need to help Wonnie!

find out what’s going on!!!

because we care about him

 

**Mainhoe 02**

or

because

you just want the office drama u always see on Netflix

 

**Mainhoe 01**

noooooooo Ki wwhy u so mean

im worried abt Wonnie! that’s what besties do!!!

beside hihi

it’s been awhile since the last time we had something exciting in this office

 

**Mainhoe 02**

you literally just told a girl after our pitching to fuck off last week

just because she received Shownu’s business card?

 

**Mainhoe 01**

it’s not office drama

it’s what a man does to eliminate his potential enemy

 

**Mainhoe 02**

how can Shownu tolerate u tbh

 

**Mainhoe 01**

ask Changkyun FYI

 

**Mainhoe 02**

don’t ask me to go shopping with u anymore

 

**Mainhoe 01**

KIIIIiII~~II~IIII~II~~~~ comeback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I love uuuuu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

\----------------------------------------

 

**Changkyun – MX**

hey hyung!

you there?

 

**Kihyun**

hey

wassup?

 

**Changkyun – MX**

just want to ask u how the proposal for Coke is going?

any feedback for my demo?

 

**Kihyun**

wrote an email for your team. already sent at 4PM today.

pls check your email.

 

**Changkyun – MX**

ah

hehehe

 

**Kihyun**

drop the bs Changkyun

what do u want?

 

**Changkyun – MX**

no I don’t want anything

uhm

actually

are u free tomorrow night?

I bought two tickets for Avengers and Jooheon kinda ditched me last minute

I heard Minhyuk hyung said you’re a Marvel fan

so I was wondering if u can come with me?

it’s okay if u’re busy I get it!

no need to worry haha

I can go alone

 

**Kihyun**

Changkyun

it’s okay

I will go

I haven’t watched it yet anw

 

**Changkyun – MX**

WHAT U REALLY SAY YES?

I mean

sorry

I mean

okay hyung!

So

yeah

see you tomorrow?

 

**Kihyun**

yeah

 

**Changkyun – MX**

ok hyung!

good night

 

**Kihyun**

nite nite

 

\----------------------------------------

 

group chat: **[MX – Creative team]**

 

**I.M**

BITCH WHAT THE FUCKKKKK

KI IS GOING TO SEE A MOVIE WITH ME

IT’S AVENGERS U LOSERS HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA

 

**#Gun**

what the fuck

 

**I.M**

oops

FUCK

wrong chat

DELETE EVERYTHING U SEE

 

**#Gun**

*screenshot*

 

**Wonho**

congrats ^_^

 

**Jooheon**

dude…

 

**I.M**

don’t mind me im gonna kms rn…

bye…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for still being so patience with this biggest mess of the century ;;_;;; i'm so touched with all the kudo and comment!
> 
> thank you my dearest @seoulfulnights for helping me beta the chapter as always! 
> 
> tell me what u think and request anything u like! 
> 
> until next time <3


End file.
